As exemplified in Wagdy U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,517, it is known to employ a so-called negator spring mechanism including a leaf spring to bias a feeding element of such a magazine. The leaf spring is arranged to uncoil as the feeding element is retracted and to recoil as the feeding element is advanced. As disclosed therein, however, the magazine appears to accommodate only one nail strip at any one time.
So-called box magazines for use with nail-driving tools, which may be pneumatically powered or combustion-powered, are exemplified in various prior patents including Fiedler U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,697, Baum U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,249, Wandel et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,840, Baum U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,306, and Shafer et at U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,993. A box magazine is arranged to store plurality of nail strips in a side-by-side releationship with respect to one another.
In the patents identified in the preceding paragraph, complex pneumatic or mechanical mechanisms are disclosed for feeding such nail strips individually and successively from such box magazines into such driving tools. There has been a need, to which this invention is addressed, for an improved magazine employing simpler mechanisms for feeding such nail strips.